The Robot Council
"The Robot Council" or "The Robots of Bricktown" are a ragtag band of robots that have achieved consciousness and together formed a semblance of a coherent group in Bricktown. They try to fit in by emulating the various ways that human society works, acting civil in most cases and leading regular lives trying to follow typical human values. Try as they might they don't quite succeed in this, they're known to act absent minded, confusing and reason in very strange ways. While seldom considered dangerous they often follow up on and pursue strange tasks and missions, more so just to seemingly complete the task at hand rather than actually accomplishing something. The richer meaning or long-term goal is usually lost or non-existent. Tenets The following tenets are not directly expressed but inferred from observations. *Consent - In order to cause harm they must first get consent. **This rule tends to be stretched every so often, sometimes involving deception in order to get consent. *Complete the mission - However inane or meaningless it might appear. *Don't speak of the ultimate robot uprising. Shhh Members Core Members *Crake *Wimchimp *Murder Crumpet (Rejected for wearing human skins) *This is Dan (Rumored to be disowned) *Peppymint (Somehow became a robot) *Jor Rilla (Just his robot arm) Potential members and associates *Unknown robot 1 - Portrayed by Klaatu. *Unknown robot 2 - Portrayed by Velendrix. *Unknown robot 3 - Portrayed by Capo1. *Apex Pathfinder Robot - Portrayed by Shrimp. *Serenity - A dancing robot from The Galactic Gator - Portrayed by UzuriMia. *Future Valco - Not really a robot but he is confused for one because of his armor. *Aurio - The mute greeter robot, usually stationed at the entrance to The Golden Gator *Cleaner Bot - A Cleaning robot portrayed by Foreigner. Former members *Roflgator - Disowned for sympathizing with humans. History What perhaps helped establish the band in its beginnings were the Robots being set on one of the strangest quests ever, a path to recover blood for an elevator at Macy's. The robots set out to gather eyes for some purpose on May 8th, 2019 and asked if they could get $5 from Roflgator to assist in their endeavors. Instead of helping them he tricked them by setting them up on another hopeless path on how to retrieve more money. Due to his tendency to disappear for longer duration it's possible that This is Dan has been disowned from being considered one of the members. If he intentionally avoids the Bricktown robots or just mindlessly wander off due to his programming is unclear. On May 24th, 2019 Crake announced the formation of "The Robot Council", declared their base of operations to be a "Robot Hole" located in the sewers of Bricktown. Although the leader of "The Robot Council" was stated to be "The Robot Council", appearing to have no official leader, it can be reasoned that the position most fittingly belongs to Crake. He is the one coming with announcements and appearing as the driving force between the various "missions" that the robots attempt to complete. The Undead of Bricktown were also announced to be friends of the council. The undead include HelloKitten and SpazKoga. On May 31st, 2019 the Robot Council disowned Roflgator, choosing not to consider him as a fellow robot any longer. Now he is considered to be just an alligator (a "crocodrillo"). This could possibly be because his history of tricking them for his own entertainment and often sympathizing with humans instead of his fellow robots. Tasked to find "good" on June 18th 2019 by the visitor Gordon Ramsay (PeterDG), the robots set out in order to search for "good" to put in the food. After meeting Human Roflgator, clearly disapproving of his new human form Crake questioned what his preferred pronoun is, not being able to judge him to be either male or female. When Roflgator visited their "Robot Hole" in the sewers he found various advanced devices there including charging stations. On Sept 19th 2019 MurderCrumpet was also rejected by Crake for repeatedly wearing Human bodies.Crumpet rejected by Crake In late 2019 MurderCrumpet tried to get accepted back into the robot council multiple times but kept being rejected by Crake. Crumpet showed clear envy and spite towards Peppymint for being accepted as a member, who had recently had her mind uploaded and turned into a robot. Trivia *The "good" that the robots were searching for Gordon "Peter" Ramsay was actually Raziel who they proceeded to attempt to cook. *Kevin Z.a.z. has stated that he thinks the reason for the robots being dumb is his fault. This is probably not the case. Gallery Rofl Feb 26th 14 Robots want blood Dan, Wimchimp, Crake and MurderCrumpet.jpg|Looking for blood. Rofl Mar 5th 21 Robots malfunctioning.jpg|Malfunctioning on the streets of Bricktown. Rofl April 18th 7 Bricktown Robots.jpg|Robots at The Golden Gator. Rofl April 18th 20 Bricktown Robots bath.jpg|Confiscated the bathhouse in The Golden Gator Rofl 2019 May 8th 21 Robots of Bricktown being strange.jpg|Acting strangely. Rofl 2019 May 8th 25 Bearly and Robots of Bricktown Klaatu, Crumpet, Wimchimp.jpg|Klaatu, Bearly, Crumpet and Wimchimp. Rofl May 24th 2019 44 The Robot council Crake, Wimchimp and Murder Crumpet.jpg|Crake, Wimchimp and MurderCrumpet Rofl June 18th 2019 34 Robot Hole Hideout in the Sewers.jpg|Charging stations in the Sewers Rofl June 18th 2019 35 Robot Hole Hideout in the Sewers.jpg|Kinky artwork hanging on the walls? Rofl Aug 23rd 2019 25 Two Crakes.jpg|Crake confused at there being two crakes Rofl Sept 19th 2019 17 Crake and Wimchimp how to farm Robot points.jpg|Crake and Wimchimp Rofl Sept 24th 2019 25 Mistwalk and Crake.jpg|Mistwalk and Crake Category:Bricktown RP Category:Group Factions